


Hypnotic Routine

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy watches Kagura sharpen her blade.





	Hypnotic Routine

Lucy watched with fascination as Kagura took a whetstone to her blade, the steady movements and the ripple of muscles in Kagura’s arms, the rhythmic sounds emanating from the action, and the glistening edge of the blade casting a hypnotic effect over her.

“If you’re bored,” Kagura startled Lucy by breaking the silence, “I’m sure one of the other guild members would be happy to entertain you for a while.”

Lucy shook her head, even though Kagura hadn’t even glanced at her. “No, I’m not bored,” she reassured the other woman. “In fact, this is pretty calming. Do you mind if I stay longer to watch?”

Color rose high in Kagura’s cheeks. “Sure, go right ahead.”

And Lucy did so, throughout the entirety of Kagura’s maintenance on her weapon. She was almost disappointed when Kagura was finished.


End file.
